


Raised Voices and Slammed Doors

by friendlyneighborhoodirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bombs, Don't Mess With May, Fear, Gen, Kidnapping, Matter of Life and Death, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Things are said in the heat of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodirondad/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodirondad
Summary: The Parkers are roped (literally) into a plot to destroy Iron Man. Tony has to make a difficult choice where neither option has a good outcome.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Peter shoots awake, his tingle ringing through his body painfully. He jumps out of bed, allowing his senses to pull him into the hallway and... into May's room.

"May, something's wrong!"

She flinches and startles from her sleep. "...Huh?"

"Come on, we'll take the fire escape."

"Baby, baby, slow down. What's going on?"

"I-I don't know, but the tingle is screaming at me. We need to go!"

"Okay, let me grab my-"

They both jump as the front door slams open. Peter can hear the handle clang as it hits the ground. He grabs May's arm and tries to push her towards the window, but three men with tactical gear and guns rush the room and snatch them back before they can make it too far. They struggle and strain, but Peter doesn't use his full strength. But if they try anything with May...

"What do you want?" Peter asks as three more men enter the room. His arms are wrenched behind his back and cuffed.

"Nothing from you," the one behind him answers. "This is about Tony Stark."

"What? Iron Man?! What would the two of us have to do with-"

"Cut the crap, kid. We know you're a favorite intern of his. You two will do just fine as incentive."

Peter and May exchange a nervous look before they're both knocked over the head and the world goes dark.

~%~

A tiny red light blinks annoyingly as Peter opens his eyes. He groans, his head throbbing incessantly. Shoes shuffle against the ground near his head, but Peter can't be bothered to move.

"The kid's awake, boss," the guy standing above his prone body says into what sounds like a walkie talkie.

"Perfect," another man answers. "Prop the kid up, shake him up a little. Some tears would be great. Make him look pitiful."

"He already looks pretty pitiful."

"Hey," Peter huffs, squinting up at the guy. He's wearing a ski mask, so Peter can't read his face. The man bends over and drags Peter to a seated position using his hair as a handle. Peter grunts involuntarily, blinking rapidly to quell the traitorous tears.

"Don't move if you know what's good for you, boy."

Peter just glares, not wanting to risk anything before knowing the full extent of his situation. Every movie he's seen with a kidnapping situation, the main character waits to escape until after the bad guys explain their evil plan. The man pulls away to fiddle with the camera. Peter suppresses his flinch when he turns around and speaks into his walkie talkie. "Stream's up, sir."

The laptop on the desk switches to the camera feed, and Peter finally gets a look at himself. But his heart stops when the feed switches to May. She's tied up in a similar position to Peter, but her nose is bloody and her hair is a mess. Peter's blood boils. "Hey, what'd you do to my aunt?!"

"Shut it, kid. I'll tell them to kick her some more if you don't keep quiet."

" _Some more?!_ I'm gonna-"

"Tony Stark," a modulated voice interrupts via the laptop. _So this is a ransom._ "I'm sure you've already realized you're missing two very important people by now. The entire Parker clan in one fell swoop. What use could I have for these two... The woman could fetch me a fair sum with the right man, the kid could gain some muscle and sell as a laborer or something. But I bet I could get more out of you, Mr. Billionaire."

"Don't listen to them, Mr. St-!" Peter shouts, but the guard steps forward and kicks his side.

"What part of shut up do you not understand, kid?"

Peter can only imagine Mr. Stark's face right now. He can practically see the vein sticking out at his temple.

"What I was going to say before I was interrupted... is this is not a ransom. This is to make you pay for your crimes. To take you down a peg in front of everyone."

Peter rolls his eyes. _How cliche..._

"The good news is you get to choose how this ends. The bad news... one of the Parkers is going to die."

May gasps and manages to say something before Peter can gather his thoughts. "Take me! Take me, please, don't hurt my baby!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

" _Hey_ , don't-" Peter interjects but is quickly cut off.

"You have two minutes to decide who lives. I'll release the addresses for both Parkers and see which one you choose. There's no way you can reach both of them in time, even with your fancy metal suits. The bombs are rigged to blow at the address opposite of the Parker you decide to rescue. If you don't reach either in time, they both die. And when you fail to save a Parker, the whole world will see your failure. Good luck."

Peter watches in horror as a two minute timer blinks on screen. He starts yelling as the guard runs out of the room and locks the door behind him. "Mr. Stark! Save May! Leave me, please! Don't come for me!"

"Stark, if I see your shiny, metal ass coming for me, I'll kill you. If you don't save my boy, you'll have to kiss your life goodbye," May says, tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Stark, please! Without May, I'll be all alone, there's no reason to save me."

"Peter, you better put those words back in your mouth. You are going to live if it's the last thing I do."

"May, I-"

"I love you more than life, baby. I'd be happy to die for you to live. And I know Stark is coming for you if he knows what's good for him at all. It's okay, baby. I'll be okay with the knowledge that you're safe."

"But May..." Peter whimpers, unable to hold back his tears. "I love you, too. I can't... please don't do this."

"I don't want to go, but if it's to keep you safe, I'd give everything I have. Because _you're_ my everything."

"Aw, how sweet," the unidentified voice says. "You only have 30 seconds left, Stark. Decisions, decisions."

"I love you, baby. I will always love you. No matter where I am. I will always love you."

Peter sobs as the timer ticks closer to zero. "I love you, May. You'll be alright when I'm gone."

"Peter, I-"

Iron Man crashes through the window before she can finish. Peter feels nanites unfold across his skin and a warm body cover his own. The sound of an explosion comes through the laptop.

"Oh my... Pete, are you alright?" Mr. Stark pants, tilting Peter's covered face towards his.

Peter sees his mentor's face uninhibited as the suit's faceplate opens. "Yeah, I-I... I'm fine, but... May...?" Peter glances over at the laptop, but sees nothing but black. His heart rate picks up. "May?! W-Why isn't she answering?"

"Pete..."

"No, no... You were supposed to... save her."

"Peter, I had to-"

"Not me. Her."

"May told me to-"

"She's dead."

"No, I sent another suit to protect her. The laptop probably exploded with the bomb. She's alive, bud."

Peter pushes Mr. Stark away and closes the faceplate. "Friday, take me to May."

The journey across the city only takes a couple minutes, but to Peter, it takes a lifetime. He crashes through the already broken window as emergency vehicles pull up at the bottom of the building. He sees another Iron Man suit laying prone on the floor and rushes over to its side. Peter rolls May over and asks, "Friday, is she...?"

"She's breathing, but vitals are critical."

"What do I... What do I do?"

"Emergency services are already on their way up, Peter. There's nothing more you need to do."

"But... Mr. Stark was supposed to save her."

Friday doesn't respond. Peter can't help thinking that Karen would know what to say. The paramedics rush in and swarm May's body. Peter can do nothing but watch helplessly. As the gurney is being pushed away, Mr. Stark lands next to him. They're silent as they walk downstairs and watch the paramedics load May into the back of the ambulance. One of them jogs over to the pair and says, "If the two of you wanna hop in, we can give you a ride to the hospital."

Peter nods and numbly climbs into the back of the ambulance. It isn't until he realizes Mr. Stark is still next to him that he snaps out of his haze. "What are you doing?" Peter asks.

"Um, sitting next to you? Do you... want me to- do you want a hug or something? I'm here for you kid, whatever you need, I-"

"Get out."

"...Huh? You... you need space? I can sit over there-"

"No, get out!"

"Pete, I don't-"

"You shouldn't have chosen me. You should have saved May! I _told_ you to save May! I _hate_ you! Get _out_!"

Mr. Stark looks shocked. Hurt. Heartbroken. But Peter doesn't care. May's dying in front of him, and it's _his_ fault. He only has eyes for May as Mr. Stark exits. Peter can't hold back the sobs as they speed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stands watching the ambulance drive away, trying to hold back tears. The media is everywhere, he doesn't want to show them and the maniac who stole the Parkers how shaken he is. He gives himself a few minutes to process his emotions, pushing down Peter's words.

 _Pull yourself together, Stark,_ he tells himself. _He was upset, his aunt was almost killed. Cut him some slack, he's just a kid. Remember how you reacted when you watched Bucky kill your parents? He probably didn't mean it... Probably._

Tony sighs and steps outside to do damage control. He assures everyone that neither Parker died, though there were some injuries. Once they seemed satisfied with his input, he flies off to the hospital. He gets the usual amount of staring as he strides through in his lab attire, the nanites already back in the housing unit. The man at the desk gapes as Tony asks where he might find May Parker.

He finds Peter curled up in a waiting room chair, head in his hands. Tony swallows his doubts and silently sits next to the kid. Peter doesn't notice his presence until he runs a hand through the kid's hair. He startles and pulls back from Tony's touch like it burned him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to sit with you while you wait for May."

"I didn't ask for you to come."

"Well, no, but I thought you might like the company."

"You thought wrong."

"Would you say I chose... poorly?" Tony says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Peter answers, still frowning. "I think I made it pretty clear I don't want you here."

"Pete, I don't know what you want me to do here. I can't leave you here by yourself. May wouldn't like that."

"Well, it's your fault she's here in the first place."

"I-I know, but... I'm trying to make it up to you. And her."

Peter shakes his head, more tears rushing to his already red eyes. "I don't forgive you."

"Kid-"

"It's _your fault!_ Leave me alone!"

Tony's heart clenches again. His cardiologist would be upset. "Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so so so _so_ sorry about May. But I had to choose you. You're..." His words fail him. How can he explain the complete and total hold Peter has over him?

"I'm what?" Peter prompts. "Why am I more important than May?"

"You're-You're not-"

Tony is thankfully saved from the saying the end of his sentence by a doctor and nurse. "Family of May Parker?"

They both stand and answer, "Yes."

Peter's face pinches and turns to frown at Tony. The doctor continues despite the stare down happening in front of her. "If you'll follow me, Ms. Parker is this way. She is awake and doing very well. She had a few second and third degree burns, a broken leg, two fractured ribs, and a mild concussion. Barring any major setbacks, Ms. Parker is set to release in 48 hours. Any questions?"

"Can, um, can I see her by myself first?" Peter asks, not making eye contact with Tony.

"Oh, of course, but that's between you two."

Peter nods and slips into the room by himself. As soon as the door clicks closed, Tony deflates and leans against the wall. "I've really fucked this up, haven't I?" he whispers to himself.

~%~

Tony sits outside May's room for the next couple hours. People walk past him with with confused eyes, but he ignores them all. He's hungry and tired... and has a killer migraine. But he's not moving for anything. There's nothing Tony hates more than feeling useless, especially when it comes to his fam- ehem, _friends_. He's replying to a text from Pepper when a head blocks out the light above him. "Can't you see I'm wallowing here?" Tony mumbles, not looking up.

"Uh huh, sure."

Tony glances up, recognizing the voice. "Happy?"

"Yeah, May called."

"May? She's up?"

"Yep, asked me to take Peter back to the apartment. She wants him to get a good night's sleep in his own bed."

"She's thoughtful like that."

"Mm. So why're you out here looking like a sad... person?"

"Wow, you really gleaned the essence of my soul there, Deanna Troi."

"We can't all be quick witted assholes like you."

"The kid exiled me, so I'm, um, keeping an eye on the door. Just in case."

"Exiled, huh? He's not happy about you risking May?"

"Mm hm."

"He'll come around, Tony."

"I know, I know. He's just being a moody teenager. Terrible 17's and all."

Happy nods and pats his shoulder. "I'm gonna grab the kid and get gone. I'm probably gonna have you give you the cold shoulder when we leave. The kid might still be mad."

"I understand wanting to be in May's kid's good graces."

"Never mind, I'm giving you the silent treatment starting now," he says, letting himself into May's room.

Tony drops his head into his hands as he's left alone again. He looks up when Happy opens the door again, Peter close behind. Both glance in his direction, but neither say anything. Happy turns around as the pair are walking down the hall, mouthing something and motioning not-so-subtlety towards May's door. Tony rolls his eyes and gives him a thumbs up.

Tony waits two minutes before standing and stretching his arms over his head. He sighs and drops his shoulders, raising his hand to knock.

"Come in."

The door squeaks as it swings open. May lays on the bed, IV snaking out from under the covers. There are no visible wounds, but May's eyes are closed, obviously exhausted. Tony glances around awkwardly, trying not to be creepy. May slides her eyes open before Tony can have a complete anxious meltdown. "Come, sit down, Tony."

"Okay," Tony breathes, dropping into a chair.

"I'd like to start by saying: _it's not your fault_."

"May..."

"It's _not_ your fault. I know it. Peter knows it."

"Does he?"

"Yes, he's just processing everything."

"He hates me, May. He's giving me the cold shoulder, he says he never wants to see me again, and... I don't blame him."

"Tony... He's a kid. He's gonna get pissy sometimes, and you just have to deal with it. He's a good kid, his moods don't last long. He'll understand what you did was in his best interest and come looking for forgiveness. And probably a hug."

"Having a kid must be so exhausting," Tony says, semi-seriously.

May smiles and shrugs. "Maybe. But at the end of the day... it's Peter."

And boy does Tony understand that. "Well, I'll leave you to rest. It's been a long day."

"That it has. But before you go, I have one more thing to tell you."

"What are you, the professor that holds people 5 minutes after class ends because 'it isn't over until I say it's over'?"

"That's oddly specific, but no. I just wanted to let you know that I would have done the same."

Tony blinks and processes the implications of her statement. "...And just so we're clear... you're talking about-"

"Putting Peter first."

"Oh."

"And leaving you for dead, but that's neither here nor there."

"Right," Tony scoffs.

"Your first instinct was to protect Peter. There wasn't any hesitation as to who you chose, was there?"

"Um... no. Sorry."

"No, no, that's good. You're thinking like a parent."

"Whoa, I'm not- he's- uh- I don't think about him like that."

"Uh huh, keep lying to yourself, Stark. See where it gets you." May sighs and closes her eyes. "Alright, I'm tapping out. Come by tomorrow."

"Even if the kid still hates me?"

" _Especially_ if he still hates you. And bring some of that fancy jaguar-shit coffee with you."

"Technically, it's civet-shit."

"Stark."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, civet shit coffee is a real thing. Rich people really be out here drinking shit lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sits by May's side, full after a Happy-catered breakfast. They sit in a peaceful silence, watching May's favorite show and Peter's begrudgingly fifth-favorite show _Friends_. A knock at the door interrupts them. May sighs in relief and says, "Come in."

And low and behold, Mr. Stark pokes his head through the door frame. "Hey, how's it goin'?" he asks with an awkward smile.

May smiles at him tiredly and asks, "Great, where's my coffee?"

"Right here, my queen." Mr. Stark makes his way over to the unoccupied side of the bed and hands her a still-warm travel mug.

"You are a god send," she sighs, cracking the lid to smell the coffee.

"Is he?" Peter mumbles, rolling his eyes. _Who does he think he is?_

"Alright, time out. We're not doing this pouty-face thing for the rest of the day," May chides, shifting in her seat. "Help me sit up."

Peter rushes forward and gently grabs her arm. She hands him her mug as she fixes her sheets. Peter sneaks a peek at Mr. Stark out of the corner of her eye. He's surprised to find the man guiltily staring at his feet. Peter looks away as Mr. Stark lifts his eyes so they don't accidentally make eye contact.

"Okay, all of _this_ needs to stop. You two need to talk your shit out. Tony, quit being a pussy and talk to your mentee."

Peter huffs a laugh and shoots Mr. Stark a snide glance.

"And Peter, I love you, but you're being a dick."

"Wh- May!" Peter exclaims.

"It's true. You're not listening to Tony-"

"Because he left you to-!"

"Peter."

He shrinks back and shuts his mouth.

"Thank you," she continues. "Now, I know you don't want to hear this, but Tony did exactly what I would have done if our places were reversed."

Peter scoffs. "Well, yeah, 'cause you're my aunt. You love me, of course you'd come for me first."

May gives him an incredulous look, both eyebrows raised.

"...What?" he asks, glancing at Mr. Stark in case he's missing something. The man is still avoiding his gaze, blushing furiously.

"I know you have critical thinking skills in that big brain of yours," May sighs. "If Tony and I would do the same thing in the same situation, wouldn't that mean we have the same motivation?"

"I mean, yeah, but that would mean..."

_It can't be._

"...that would mean Mr. Stark..."

_It's too good to be true._

"...Mr. Stark loves me?"

May rolls her eyes and gestures to the man in question. "You gonna say anything, man who is sitting right next to us?"

Mr. Stark sucks in a deep breath and expels it all in a rush. "Yeah, alright. It's true, Pete."

"Well, you don't have to sound so depressed about it," Peter mutters.

"I-I'm not, I'm not. I'm just not... good at this. You know, emotions. I, uh, don't know how to express myself. It's a problem I've had since my childhood where my father neglected me and my mother was never home. I had Jarvis, the family butler, but I barely saw him during school breaks."

"You didn't see him, like, after school?"

"No, sorry, I forgot to add that my parents shipped me off to boarding school at seven years old."

"Oh, yikes."

"Yeah, so... boom, emotionally constipated. That's why I was initially hesitant to mentor you. I didn't want to... ruin you. You are incredible person with vibranium-strength morals, and I just knew I'd find a way to screw you up. But it turns out, you can't be corrupted. You are the perfect superhero. Or, you will be when you're of legal age. But that's a tiny thing that will fix itself with time. So you're still perfect."

"Uh huh," Peter says, amused. "That ranty thing was nice. Maybe you do have emotions after all."

"No, I don't. Libel and/or slander."

"'And/Or'? You don't know what those mean, do you?"

"I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero, and mentor. I don't have time to know vocabulary."

"Mm hm, sure. Says the guy who has TV marathons when he gets frustrated with his work."

"Well... all work and no play makes me... annoyed."

"And you also don't know basic English figures of speech."

"Alright, alright, let's get back on track," May says. "I want you two to hug it out before my coffee gets cold."

Mr. Stark sighs and says, "Okay, time to be the adult." Peter finally makes full eye contact with his mentor. And if he's being honest to himself, Peter isn't surprised by the sincerity he sees there. "Peter, I am not sorry for what I did. If it happened again, I would pick you again and again. And, yes, I know you don't like this, but I can't help it. I... I love you, bud. Plain and simple."

Peter sniffs and nods. He glances back at May who raises her eyebrows.

Mr. Stark clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Alright, I'm gonna head out- _oof_." His exit attempt is thwarted by Peter's arms.

"I love you too, Mr. Stark. I don't know if I can forgive you just yet... but I understand."

"That's all I can ask for, kid."

"Hey! Why are you leaving me out? I'm the one who almost died," May says, holding out her arms.

One of May's nurses walks in five minutes later to witness the Parker-Stark group hug still going strong.


End file.
